The Fake Face in to The Truth Storie
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: Nijimura sudah memulai kehidupannya di amerika selama 2 tahun. bagaimana dengan nasib adiknya yang ia tinggalkan di jepang? kelanjutan cerita KaB versi nijimura CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fake Face in The Truth Storie**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Character : Nijimura Shouzo x OC**

 **Story : Hitomi Matsu**

 **Warning! Mengandung Typo, Gaje, OOC dan lain – lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Author P.O.V

Kehidupan di kota new york begitu dingin di bulan november ini. namun aktifitas warga amerika serikat ini tak luntur karena suhu dingin ini, termasuk pria berdarah jepang ini, dengan terburu – buru ia berjalan menembus lautan manusia. Tangannya melambai ke arah taksi yang sedang berhalulalang mencari pelanggan.

"Taxy!" teriaknya. Sang supir taxy berhenti di depannya. Mempersilahkan masuk kedalam kendaraan orange itu.

"Ingin kemana tuan?"

"New Brand's productions. Segera."

"Baik!"

Sang supir taksi langsung menjalankan kendaraan publik itu dengan cepat sesuai permintaan pelanggan. Selagi menunggu, pria berambut hitam itu membuka amplop coklat dan membaca lembaran – lembaran sketsa gambar itu. Mengecek Name dan memberi beberapa tanda yang salah dan harus di perbaiki.

Perjalanan itu tak memakan waktu yang lama. Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, pria itu langsung memberikan beberapa dolar untuk membayar taxy dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tuan! Kembaliannya!"

"ambil saja."

"ya ampun. Ini kan lebih setengah dari harga. Biarkanlah, coba saja para pelanggan sebaik pria jepang itu."

Pria itu langsung meninggalkan taksi itu. Sang supir tersenyum senang sambil mengantongi uang itu. Dilain waktu si pria itu langsung duduk di tempatnya sesudah melepas jaket tebalnya, tak tertinggal dengan sapaan – sapaan yang di ajukan padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ? apa name nya sudah selesai?"

"ah sudah! Sudah saya cek juga. file nya juga sudah saya letakkan di meja anda pak."

"lalu apa tuan John sudah mengirim naskahnya"

"belum! Masih ada 3 lembar lagi yang harus di selesaikan."

"katakan padanya jika dia tidak selesai waktu yang di janjikan, dia sudah ber akhir."

"Ba..baik!"

Kesibukan dan ketegangan di departement itu adalah suasana keseharin mereka. Bunyi FAX, ketikan, dan deringan telepon, lalu tak lepas juga dengan kertas – kertas yang memiliki materi yang berbeda. Itulah yang dialami setiap hari dari pria itu. Saking sibuknya, bahkan mereka yang bekerja di departement itu tak menyadari jika ada gadis dari pihak recepsionist datang ke tempatnya.

"Permisi, apa kepala editor ada?"

"oh, iya ada. ada yang mencari anda."

Ya pria itu bernama Nijimura Shouzou, walau berumur 29 tahun wajahnya tetap tampan, bekerja di New Brand's Production sebagai kepala editor selama 2 tahun di departement HEROES. Nijimura menghampiri gadis itu, gadis itu hanya bersemu dan menatap nijimura gugup. Ketampanan nijimura memang terkenal di tempatnya, apalagi dia adalah satu – satunya orang asia yang berhasil membangkitkan perusahaan dari cabang LightOn Entertaiment yang sempat bangkrut kini menjadi penjualan nomor 1 yang terbaik dari cabang perusahaan besar itu . Tetapi kenapa orang sehebat itu tak di promosikan? Bukan tidak di promosikan, melainkan itu keinginannya sendiri untuk bekerja di sana sebagai kepala editor majalah komik saja.

"ada apa?" tanya nijimura.

"i..ini adalah data pegawai baru yang akan masuk besok." Ucap gadis itu sambil memberikan amplop coklat yang di minta oleh nijimura. Ia membuka amplop itu dan membaca file tersebut.

"Natsume kyoeul? Dia ini dari jepang atau korea?"

"mungkin Korea selatan, karena dalam interview dia pernah bekerja di production majalah wanita yang terbesar di korea."

"begitu ya." Anak buahnya yang bernama Thompson tak sengaja melihat foto lamaran tersebut. Bentuk wajahnya sempurna, bola matanya juga bulat dan berwarna abu – abu, seperti boneka inggris pada era 1880.

"Mr. Nijimura, gadis itu sangat _'kowaii_ ' benarkan?" ucapnya. Satu lagi anak buahnya menghampiri nijimura dan langsung melihat foto itu juga.

"Benar sangat manis sekali, sangat ' _Kowaii'_!" ucapnya. Nijimura hanya sweatdrop.

"Thompson, rude , yang benar itu _'kawaii'_ loh." Ucap sang wakil editor, Yakazama Misaki yang kebetulan juga orang jepang. Thompson dan Rude mengangguk – angguk kepalanya.

"ah begitu ya. Tetapi walau rambutnya di cat putih sepertinya cocok ya, tidak terlihat aneh atau tua."

"seperti Lunafreya di game Final fantasy xv!"

"Bodoh! Lunafreya itu berambut kuning!"

"hahaha, benarkah?" perdebatan antara gamerspun berlangsung ramai. Nijimura sebagai kepala editor yang tampan dan baik, langsung meng – Deadglare ketiga orang itu.

"hei kalian semua, jika kalian ada waktu untuk mengobrol lebih baik selesaikan kerjaan kalian." Ucap nijimura dengan senyum iblisnya. Mereka semua langsung merasakan aura hitam dari bosnya itu.

"Ba..baik." mendengar jawaban dari anak buahnya. Nijimura menghela nafas, iapun menatap wanita di depannya.

"kalau begitu apa perlu ada interview?" tanya nijimura. Gadis recepsionist itu hanya bersemu.

"itu sih terserah .." balasnya dengan malu. Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya ia merekrut orang, lalu bagaimana ketiga orang itu? Mereka semua sudah masuk dalam perusahaan itu sebelum nijimura masuk. Nijimurapun menatap wakilnya setelah ia mengizinkan gadis itu pergi untuk kembali bekerja.

" Yakazama – san, apa hal seperti ini harus di interview atau tidak?" tanya nijimura kepada seniornya.

"tergantung kau saja." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Yup! Faktanya, Yakazama itu murah sekali untuk tersenyum.

"jangan begitu donk. Itu sama saja aku tak mendapat jawaban" balas nijimura.

"kalau begitu bagaimana lihat anaknya dulu? Kau langsung bisa melihatnya bukan? Apakah anak itu akan berguna atau tidak..." jawab yakazama yang masih tersenyum.

"benar juga sih..." ujar nijimura.

"tapi mr. Nijimura, ada satu hal yang aku ingatkan..." ucap thompson sambil tersenyum jahil.

"apa itu?" tanya nijimura dengan muka datarnya.

"tolong jangan perlihatkan mukamu yang menakutkan, nanti dia akan ketakutan loh!"

"Benar! Itu benar sekali! Kami berdua bahkan juga ketakutan pada anda!" set! Kedua kepala merekapun berhasil di headlock oleh nijimura yang amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun – ubun.

"Mr..Mr. Nijimura! Give up! Give up!"

"a...aku akan mati!" sebagai penengah Yakazama hanya melepaskan headlock nijimura pada kedua orang itu yang memang suka sekali menggoda Nijimura.

Selama 2 tahun mereka bersama, mereka tak canggung apa lagi saling menjatuhkan. Walau nijimura adalah orang yang termuda setelah Rude, Yakazama dan senior yang lain menghormatinya dan tak menindasnya. Sikap Thompson yang jail namun memiliki jiwa ke seorang ayah, sikap Yakazawa yang selalu tersenyum dan menyemangati rekannya, lalu sifat Rude yang begitu Friendly dan sangat heboh itu, tidak membuat nijimura terganggu atau apapun itu. Nijimura malah merasa nyaman akan hal sikap seperti itu. Tetapi kenyamanan itu masih belum bisa melelehkan topeng palsu yang nijimura pakai. Ia tak bisa menceritakan masa lalunya atau apapun masalahnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Hampir Semua karyawanpun sudah ingin pulang, termasuk bawahan nijimura. namun di kantor itu masih tersisa nijimura yang masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

" kami pulang duluan ya!" – Rude.

"hati – hati loh! Kadang ada rumor kalau di kantor ini angker!" – Thompson.

"Nijimura – san, semangat ya. Permisi." – Yakazama.

Nijimura hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian, sedangkan matanya tetap fokus pada diagram penjualan komiknya. Kantorpun semakin hening, hanya suara ketikan yang menghias kantor itu. Kadang nijimura menyeruput kopinya lalu fokus lagi ke layar monitor itu. Saat menggerakkan matanya untuk mengikuti alur ketikannya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap foto lamaran gadis yang akan menjadi karyawannya besok. Iapun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap foto itu lagi.

Wajah, mata, bentuk bibir dan bentuk alisnya sangat mirip dengan pujaan hatinya yang kini ia tinggal di jepang. Tetapi yang berbeda, warna rambutnya dan tatapan matanya. Sudah 2 tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan adik angkatnya yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dengan mudahnya dia meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian setelah ia menidurinya.

"Yoreum..bagaimana keadaannya ya?" ucap nijimura sambil menatap foto gadis itu. Dia merasa jika gadis ini begitu mirip dengan gadis miliknya. Memiliki nama yang aneh, dan bentuk wajah yang sama. Setidaknya tadi nijimura agak berharap jika itu adalah adiknya, tapi setelah mendengar riwayat hidupnya, harapan itu pupus.

Nijimura menghela nafas. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

"ya ampun, apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan sih? Akukan sudah berjanji pada hari itu untuk melupakannya." Ucap nijimura yang tersenyum pedih. Mengingat insiden yang sangat mengerikan dalam seumur hidupnya, membuat hatinya sakit. Brak! Dengan reflek nijimura memukul mejanya.

"Nijimura Shouzo! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu pulang!" bentaknya pada diri sendiri. Nijimura menghela nafas lagi dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Mind to Reviews?

Note : Ini adalah prequel (bener kagak sih) dari kau adalah yang berharga dari bagian nijimura. Banyak yang minta di lanjutin kan?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fake Face in The Truth Storie**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Character : Nijimura Shouzo x OC**

 **Story : Hitomi Matsu**

 **Warning! Mengandung Typo, Gaje, OOC dan lain – lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 : si gadis putih dan pangeran Hitam

Author P.O.V

Nijimura menatap gadis yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan intimidasi yang kuat, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatap balik nijimura dengan tatapan biasa. Sikap gadis itu membuat takjub 3 orang yang kini sedang menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Gadis itu hebat ya, dia sama sekali tak takut." Ujar thompson. Yakazama mengangguk setuju dengan pemikirang thompson.

"Benar juga. ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang yang tidak ketakutan dengan nijimura – san." jelas yakazama. Merasa di bicarakan, nijimura langsung menatap dua bawahannya itu.

"Hei kalian. Jika kalian punya waktu untuk mengobrol, lebih baik selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Perintah nijimura. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama, kedua orang itu langsung tunduk ketakutan.

"a..ah ba..baik. balas mereka berdua yang mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka berdua." Nijimura menghela nafas dan menatap gadis itu kembali.

"jadi sebelumnya kau di bagian apa?" tanya nijimura. Gadis itu membuka mulut.

"bagian majalah." Jawab gadis itu dengan singkat, nijimura mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Majalah? apa komik adalah pengalaman pertama mu?" Tanya nijimura kembali.

"Tidak juga. saya pernah bekerja di bagian komik." Balas gadis itu. Nijimura membaca lamaran gadis itu.

"Ah begitu ya. Kalau tidak salah di riwayatmu, kau bekerja di bagian majalah D'S Production di korea selatan yang terkenal itu kan? Kenapa kau malah pindah?" Tanya nijimura. Nijimura begitu penasaran dengan gadis yang ada di depannya ini. gadis ini sudah masuk ke perusahaan yang sangat terkenal di korea selatan, tapi kenapa dia harus pindah? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di pikiran nijimura. Gadis itu membuka mulut.

"Entahlah. Tapi dalam diri saya yang lain menyuruh saya untuk pindah ke perusahaan ini." jawaban itu membuat nijimura dan 2 orang yang tadinya fokus ke pekerjaanya sedikit terkejut.

"Diri yang lain?" gadis itu hanya diam. Nijimura bisa membaca ekpresi gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis itu tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. nijimurapun menatap laptopnya kembali.

"kalau begitu apa kau bisa mengecek semua naskah ini? tolong di perbaiki." Perintah nijimura sambil memberikan tumpukan name yang masih belum di edit. Gadis itu mengambil tumpukan kertas itu.

"baik." Gadis itu pun melangkahkan menuju kearah meja kerja barunya. Thompson dan Yakazama hanya terdiam melihat kejadian yang ada di depan mereka. Gadis itu begitu berbeda dari yang lain. Ah, dia memang berbeda karna memiliki warna rambut yang anti main stream dan juga cantik. tetapi tetap saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat gadis seperti Natsume. Sedangkan nijimura, ia malah merasa tak asing dengan sikap natsume, merasa de javu dengannya. Nijimura melirik gadis itu dengan tajam. Mengamati lekuk wajah, mata dan bibirnya. Merasa di perhatikan gadis itu menatap nijimura.

"ada apa? apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya natsume datar. Nijimura menatap laptopnya lagi dengan malas.

"tidak." Thompson dan yakazama lagi – lagi membatu. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat nijimura memperhatikan wajah seorang wanita. Yah, kejadian ini berlangsung tegang sampai jam pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pm bertanda jika jam kerja sudah berakhir, satu persatu karyawan pulang meninggalkan perusahaan. Kecuali nijimura dan natsume yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Kini perusahaan menjadi hening, hanya suara ketikan laptop dan suara kertas yang bergesek dengan kertas lain. Kriet! Natsume memundurkan kursinya.

"aku mau membeli minum, apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu, Mrs. Nijimura?" tanya Natsume. Nijimura tak mengubah pandangannya.

"kalau begitu moccachino." Balas singkat nijimura. Natsume mengangguk dan melenggang pergi.

Kini keadaaan kantor menjadi sangat sepi, hanya tertinggal suara ketikan yang di ciptakan nijimura. Nijimura tanpa sengaja melirik meja natsume. Entah kenapa dia menjadi tertarik dengan meja itu. Diapun berdiri dan menghampiri meja natsume yang di hias dengan tumpukan naskah dan pulpen merah. Nijimura mengambil naskah itu, membacanya cepat lalu membalikkan kertasnya untuk melihat hasil editan Natsume.

"hebatnya, dia mengeditnya tanpa ada kesalahan apapun. sepertinya dia memang tak ada masalah." Ujar nijimura, ada yang membuat nijimura sedikit terkejut. Nijimura menatap lekat – lekat tulisan tinta merah yang di buat natsume. Tulisannya begitu mirip dengan gadis yang ia sukai saat di jepang, huruf A nya yang sangat khas melambangkan tulisan Samuzora.

"apa yang sedang anda lakukan, Mr. Nijimura?" Nijimura sedikit terkejut, Tak menyadari kedatangan natsume. nijimura belum menaruh naskah itu kembali, natsumepun mendekat kearah nijimura dan memberikan minuman kaleng moccachino. Nijimurapun menaruh naskah itu dan menerima minuman yang diberikan natsume.

"memangnya ada yang salah jika atasan memeriksa kerjaan anak buahnya?" tanya nijimura. Natsume pun terduduk di bangkunya.

"tidak. Tindakan anda benar." Balas Natsume yang langsung menatap naskahnya kembali. Kini menjadi hening, nijimura masih belum kembali ke tempat kerjanya membuat natsume heran.

"ada apa lagi Mr. Nijimura?" tanya natsume. nijimura meneguk es moccha yang ia pegang. Iapun membuka mulut.

"begini, dari dulu aku penasaran. Apa kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanya nijimura hati – hati. Nijimura begitu tertarik dengan gadis yang ada di depannya. Ia merasa mengenal gadis itu tapi juga merasa asing. Natsume menatap nijimura.

"tidak, ini rambut asli ku." Balas natsume singkat. Jawaban itu membuat nijimura agak kecewa.

"begitu ya?"

"banyak yang bertanya tentang hal itu. Aku heran, apakah orang yang berambut putih itu aneh?" tanya natsume. merasa melecehkan natsume, nijimura merasa tak enak dengan gadis itu.

"tidak kok. Kau sangat cocok dengan rambut itu." Ucap nijimura yang langsung terduduk di samping natsume. nijimura mengelus kepala natsume. secara spontan, natsume langsung menepis tangan nijimura.

"apa yang sedang anda lakukan? Dan juga bukankah ada pekerjaan yang belum anda selesaikan?" tanya natsume. nijimura menyeruput kopinya kembali.

"sudah selesai kok." Balas singkat nijimura.

"kalau begitu kenapa anda masih ada disini?" tanya natsume.

"aku penasaran denganmu." Balas singkat nijimura lagi. natsume mengeryitkan alisnya.

"hei natsume, aku belum pernah sama sekali tertarik seperti ini dengan wanita. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" spruuttt! Tanpa sengaja natsume menyemburkan vanilla latte yang ia minum tadi.

"a..apa!?" set! Nijimura menarik wajah natsume dan bersiap menciumnya. Namun dengan reflek, natsume mencengkram tangan nijimura dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan cepat. Nijimura tersenyum mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Nijimura memutar untuk melepaskan kunci yang dibuat natsume dan langsung mencengkram tangan natsume yang tadi menguncinya, dengan cepat nijimura melayangkan kakinya bersiap menendang kepala natsume. namun natsume menangkisnya dan menangkap kaki nijimura. Natsumepun menendang kaki nijimura yang terpijak di lantai, menjatuhkan nijimura lalu menguncinya kembali dengan kakinya.

Grep! Nijimura mencengkram rambut natsume lalu memukul pinggang natsume samapi membuat natsume melepaskan kaki yang mengunci badan nijimura. Kini posisinya berubah, nijimura menimpa tubuh natsume dengan posisi natsume membelakanginya. Natsume memberontak namun cengkraman nijimura terlalu kuat. Nijimura mengekatkan bibirnya ke kuping natsume.

"sudah kuduga, kau bukanlah wanita biasa. Jadi apa ini? kau dari kelompok mafia mana?" tanya nijimura. Natsume hanya bingung.

"hah? Apa maksudmu?! Argh! Sakit!" natsume merintih kesakitan saat nijimura menekan lengan yang bisa ia patahkan saat ini.

"jangan bohong atau tanganmu akan kupatahkan sekarang! Mana ada wanita yang tahu tentang bela diri seperti ini, apalagi cara penguncian pergerakan ini, sangat jarang di temukan." jelas nijimura sambil menajamkan matanya. Natsume masih merintih kesakitan.

"aku tidak bohong! Aku pernah diajarkan oleh seseorang!" jelas natsume. nijimura sedikit menekan tangan natsume.

"dan siapa dia?" tanya nijimura kembali.

"a..aku lupa..." nijimura mengeryitkan alis. Tak puas dengan jawaban natsume. Ting! Suara pintu lift terdengar terbuka, membuat natsume dan nijimura kaget. Bugh! Nijimurapun memukul leher natsume sampai membuat natsume tak sadarkan mangsanya sudah tenang, nijimurapun bangun dan menatap gadis yang ada dibawahnya.

"apa mungkin aku terlalu cepat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Mind to Reviews?

Ps :

nama natsume Kyoeul itu memang terdengar aneh sih..bahkan matsu sadar akan hal itu, tpi ntah knapa matsu merasa itu nama yang tepat :v


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fake Face in The Truth Storie**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Character : Nijimura Shouzo x OC**

 **Story : Hitomi Matsu**

 **Warning! Mengandung Typo, Gaje, OOC dan lain – lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 : Hasilnya...

Author P.O.V

Perlahan matanya terbuka. Pemandangan pertama yang di lihat natsume adalah sebuah lampu atap dan plafon bewarna putih. Natsume memijit kepalanya yang merasa sakit tak lupa dengan lehernya yang juga kesakitan. Pandangannya mengedar, semua interiornya berwarna putih dengan paduan bewarna hitam. Termasuk pemilik surai yang mengenakan baju lengan panjang bewarna hitam dan celana training berwarna putih yang sedang membaca buku dengan hikmat. Matanya membulat sempurna, secara reflek langsung bangkit dari kasur queen size milik tuan rumah, Nijimura.

"oh kau sudah bangun?" tanya nijimura dengan santai membalik kertas untuk membaca cerita selanjutnya.

"ke..kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya natsume. set! Natsume langsung melihat dirinya sendiri. Bisa ia rasakan jika ia hanya memakai baju kemeja putih besar yang ia duga milik nijimura. Nijimura langsung menatap natsume.

"apa yang kau biacarakan? Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Kita melakukan kegiatan 'panas' loh." Goda nijimura. Blush! Natsume dengan spontan menarik selimut yang ada di kasur nijimura.

"h..hah!? apa kau bercanda!?" grep! Nijimura meraih tangan natsume dengan kuat dan langsung melempar natsume ke kasur. Natsume dengan tanggap langsung berbalik badan dan mulai menendang nijimura, namun natsume kalah cepat sehingga nijimura berhasil menangkis tendangan itu dan malah mencengkram kaki natsume. nijimura menindih natsume, kedua tangan natsume yang tadi memberontak langsung di cengkram oleh nijimura. Alhasil, natsume jadi terkurung.

"bla..bla..bla.. pagi – pagi sudah berisik ya. Bisakah kau diam sejenak?" bisik nijimura. Nijimura menatap natsume dengan jarak pandang yang sangat dekat. Natsume hanya bersemu karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"tidak salah lagi, kau benar – benar mirip. Lekuk wajahmu, bentuk matamu dan bibirmu..." natsume mengeryitkan alis, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketuanya ini.

"apa maksudmu!? Siapa yang kau -..." chu! Nijimura mengecup bibir natsume, sedangkan yang dikecup langsung terkejut. Bugh! Entah sejak kapan tangannya terlepas, natsume langsung memukul kepala nijimura sampai nijimura tersungkur ke lantai. Dia langsung membungkam bibirnya.

"a..apa yang sudah kau lakukan!? Apa kau gila!?" teriak natsume. Nijimura menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"bahkan rasa bibirmu sama persis. Hei natsume -.."

"sudah! aku ingin pulang!" grep! Nijimura lagi – lagi meraih tangan natsume yang sudah memegang gagang pintu bersiap untuk keluar.

"oii, tunggu sebentar." Karena sudah muak, natsume langsung melayangkan sikutnya. Serangan itu berhasil menjauhkan nijimura darinya.

"apa lagi!?" tanya natsume. nijimura menggaruk tengkuknya.

"menikahlah denganku." Twitch! Natsume semakin kesal dengan ketua divisinya ini. baru satu hari ia bekerja, sudah sangat menyebalkan. Natsume langsung membuka pintu kamar nijimura.

"BODO AMAT!" BRAK! Natsume menutup pintu kamar itu dengan keras. Nijimura hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia memandang rambut natsume yang tadi malam ia potong sedikit. Menghirup aroma caramel dari rambut natsume yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Natsume Kyoeul, kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aura di kantor begitu mencengkam. Deadline sudah besok, semua bawahan nijimura begitu serius dan panik, apalagi keadaan itu bertambah berat disaat aura natsume yang sudah seminggu berwarna hitam kelam. Sedangkan nijimura hanya bersikap biasa saja dan mengerjakan kerjaannya. Set! Natsume bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. Rude pun mencegahnya.

"ma..mau kemana?" tanya rude yang tertekan dengan situasi dikantornya. Natsume hanya menoleh sejenak.

"aku akan pergi ke Mrs. Worthwood untuk membantunya dan mengambil naskahnya. Nanti jika sudah selesai aku akan mengabari Mr. Rude, permisi." Natsume langsung pergi. Satu – satunya gadis yang ada di kelompoknya sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Rude pun memijat lehernya sendiri.

"uwah..enak sekali Mrs. Natsume! itu adalah naskah terakhir yang akan ia berikan nanti! Sedangkan aku masih 2 naskah lagi yang belum selesai!" protes rude. Thompson hanya ber sweatdrop.

"itu karena cara kerjanya bagus. Coba kalau gerakmu cepat, kau pasti tidak tertinggal." Jelas thompson. Rude memajukan bibirnya.

"cih! Kau membela gadis muda ya? Akan kuadukan istrimu loh .." Twitch! Thompson menjadi kesal dengan sikap rude.

"hei, kau sudah rusak ya?" ujar thompson mengingat kebiasaan rude yang sudah mulai error saat deadline sudah mendekat. Yakazama hanya sweatdrop. Hanya yakazama lah yang bisa meredakan kerusakan rude.

"Rude, mungkin sudah waktunya kau minum beberapa kaleng teh." Jelas yakazama. Zreg! Rude bangkit dan meninggalkan kursinya. Yakazama menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kini nijimura yang bangkit dan meninggalkan kantor.

"Nijimura – san, kau ingin kemana?" tanya Yakazama.

"menghadiri rapat. Akhir – akhir ini penjualan kita meningkat, jadi aku mengajukan proposal penambahan cetakan. Tapi divisi penjualan malah tak setuju dan mengajakku berkelahi. Begitu menyebalkan bukan!?" jelas nijimura yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sama dengan natsume, bisa ditebak jika nijimura begitu marah. yakazama dan thompson hanya gemetar ketakutan.

"ka..kalau begitu berjuanglah."

Nijimura melangkah menuju ke ruang rapat membawa beberapa dokumen. Namun pikirannya tidak menuju ke rapat, melainkan ke gadis yang membuatnya tertarik. Ya, hanya 'tertarik' bukan 'suka'. Gadis yang sudah mengabaikannya selama seminggu itu, bukan membuat nijimura malah membencinya melainkan menjadi lebih tertarik.

Seminggu yang lau, nijimura meminta bantuan kepada temannya yang juga bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran untuk mengecek DNA rambut natsume. hasilnya mebuat nijimura kecewa. Ternyata Rambut natsume yang berwarna putih bukan berasal dari zat Amonia dan Peroxide, tetapi memang asli dari warna rambutnya. Harapannya memudar, ia sangat yakin jika natsume kyoeul adalah Samuzora Yoreum, adiknya yang sangat ia sukai. Tapi harapannya salah dan jika memang benar Natsume bukanlah Samuzora yang sedang menyamar, berarti...

Dia mencium orang asing?! Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan nijimura selama seminggu ini. dia begitu malu saat berhadapan dengan natsume, Natsume bisa saja menyuruh nijimura untuk menjilat sepatunya sebagai permintaan maaf. Nijimura meremas kepalanya, ia harus minta maaf dan menjelaskan sikapnya yang tidak sopan itu pada Natsume. tetapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Melihat wajahnya sudah merasa malu, apalagi berbicara dengannya. Nijimura menghela nafas.

"hmmm, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya nijimura tanpa sengaja terdengar oleh Natsume yang kembali lagi untuk mengambil sesuatu. natsume terhenti beberapa meter, sedangkan nijimura juga terhenti beberapa meter. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, tetapi ini bukan cinta, ingat! Ini bukan cinta, melainkan rasa ketakutan dan malu karena harga dirinya sudah tidak ada.

Natsume menatapnya tajam nijimura. Karena ia terburu – buru, natsume pun bergegas meninggalkan nijimura yang masih membatu. Setelah ditinggalkan, nijimura menoleh kebelakang melihat bayang – bayang natsume. dia menjadi pundung, semangatnya menjadi zero, kehidupannya bertambah suram.

Sekilas, ia langsung merindukan adiknya yang ada di jepang. Sudah 2 tahun nijimura lost contact dengan Samuzora. Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia sudah lulus dari universitasnya? Apa dia hidup dengan baik? Apakah dia sudah mempunyai pasangan? Pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu selalu berputar – putar di kepala nijimura. Kadang ia ragu, apa pilihannya itu benar atau tidak?

Tap! Tap! Tap! Suara langkah terhenti di belakangnya. Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh punggungnya. Nijimurapun menoleh kebelakang.

"Mr. Nijimura, a..aku membelikan ini. anda suka minuman ini kan?" ternyata gadis dari administrasi. Gadis itu bersemu saat memberikan minuman kepada nijimura, Nijimura mengambil minuman mochacinno yang di tujukan padanya.

"terimakasih." Nijimura langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Gadis itu memanggil nama nijimura dengan pelan, tetapi nijimura menulikan pendengarannya. Diapun membuka pintu ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat rapatnya.

"masih belum ada yang datang ya?" nijimura melihat minuman kaleng yang diberikan padanya tadi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Trang! Nijimura membuang minuman yang di berikan untuknya ke dalam tong sampah.

"menjijikkan sekali, disaat ada wanita yang begitu menyukaiku sangat berusaha mendapatkan perhatianku." Batin nijimura. Krieet! Pintupun terbuka, menampakkan beberapa orang termasuk pemimpin di perusahaan mereka.

"Mr. Nijimura, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" tanya sang pemimpin perusahaan yang juga berkelamin wanita ( dan yang juga menyukai nijimura ). Nijimura hanya tersenyum.

"tidak. Kalau begitu ayo mulai rapatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

Mind to Reviews?

P.S :

ALOHA! (^0^)/ welcome to Hitomi Matsu.

Atari! Bener kata GeminiYokina – san, matsu sebenarnya bingung saat menentukan pekerjaan Nijimura di Amerika, tapi disaat itu Matsu lagi nonton anime BL, dan kebetulan lagi nonton Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Jadi Matsu langsung berpikir "aha! Nijimura jadi kepala editor aja!" begitu. Tapi ceritanya gak sama kok, Cuma teori kerja seorang editor aja...

Dan minta maaf Sama Tetsuya21 – san (/,\\), sebenarnya scene itu awalnya buat nijimura, tapi karena menurut matsu gak nyambung, jadi matsu ubah jadi line – nya Natsume dan matsu lupa buat ngapus 's' nya. Sebagai permintaan maaf matsu bakal jawab pertanyaan Tetsuya21 –san...

Q1 : 'why Nijimura kok sepertinya sedikit paranoid begitu?'

A1 : benarkah? Bahkan matsu gak sadarloh (0,0)

Q2 : 'Natsume itu beneran Yoreum kan ya?'

A2 : belum tentu. Memang ada tandanya ya? Walau ada kesamaan belum tentu dia samuzora. (-,,-)

Q3 : 'tapi emang dia bisa bela diri ya thor?'

A3 : 'dia' itu SIAPA?

Okey semua pertanyaan sudah di jawab!

Thanks for Following, Favorite and Reviews 'The Fake Face in the Truth Storie' and See you next week! :v :v


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fake Face in The Truth Storie**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Character : Nijimura Shouzo x OC**

 **Story : Hitomi Matsu**

 **Warning! Mengandung Typo, Gaje, OOC dan lain – lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4 : Sushi Matsuri

Yakazama sudah mencapai batasnya, Thompson sudah lega karena naskahnya sudah berhasil di setor, sedangkan rude...bisa kalian bayangkan jika dia begitu despresi karena 1 naskah yang ia tangani belum di selesaikan. Apalagi tekanan nijimura yang sudah sedari tadi men – deathglare Rude karena cara kerjanya yang tak cepat. Natsume? dia sudah menghilang dari tadi setelah menyelesaikan naskah terakhirnya, entah kemana dia pergi tidak ada yang tahu.

"Mr. Ya..yakazama, berapa jam lagi akan di setorkan?" tanya rude yang tangannya sudah bergemetar.

"paling terakhir jam 11 malam nanti." Jelas yakazama dengan kekuatan terakhirnya. Rude semakin despresi saat mengetahui waktu deadline nya tinggal 4 jam lagi. Thompson merasa kasihan dengan rude, kehebatannya hanya bisa membully bukan yang lain. Thompson pun menatap nijimura dengan Puppy Eyes miliknya, tapi itu sama sekali tak bekerja karena thompson sama sekali tidak imut melainkan menjijikkan. Nijimurapun bangkit dan menghampiri Rude, yang dihampiri menjadi merinding.

"Rude, berapa halaman lagi yang belum di selesaikan?" tanya nijimura.

"9 halaman lagi yang belum di line dan di tone." Jelas rude yang agak ketakutan dengan aura nijimura. Nijimurapun langsung mengambil kemejanya dan langsung melempar jaket rude ke muka pemilik jaketnya.

"masih ada waktu jika kita membantu mereka. Cepat pakai jaketmu." Jelas nijiimura yang langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantor. Entah kenapa mata rude langsung berkaca – kaca, begitu terharu dengan kebaikan nijimura. Namun nijimura mengeluarkan aura hitamnya lagi.

"tetapi, jika naskahnya gagal di masukkan. Aku akan menghabisimu, mengerti?" ucap nijimura sambil menyeringai. Rude sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, entah karena terharu atau ketakutan.

"ba..baik." jawab rude. Mereka berdua pun melaju ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Namun saat mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan...

"wah terimakasih sekali! Kau sungguh sangat membantu!" ucap sang author sambil menangis terharu, para asisten juga turut bersuka cerita karena naskah mereka berhasil seperti yang di jadwalkan. Perjuangan mereka tak sia – sia karena sang editor yang datang membantu mereka. Nijimura dan Rude? Bukan, bukan mereka yang di puji author dam para asistennya. Melainkan gadis berambut salju yang hanya diam dan tak banyak bicara saat dipuji oleh para asisten yang notabene nya adalah pria. Nijimura hanya sweatdrop, sedangkan rude langsung bernafas lega dan sedikit pundung karena ia merasa kalah dengan juniornya.

"Natsume, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Nijimura. Natsume beserta para pria langsung menoleh ke arah nijimura. Sang author yang juga seorang pria langsung menghampiri Nijimura.

"Mr. Nijimura! Gadis ini luar biasa! kukira dia adalah seorang malaikat yang datang mengambil nyawa kami, tetapi dia malah memberi kami kesempatan dan sebu -..." Grep! Nijimura mencengkram wajah sang author.

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan !? dan wajahmu terlalu dekat!" jelas nijimura sambil menahan wajah Brown yang memang semakin mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"aku hanya membantu mereka. Daripada hanya diam dan meratapi masa depan yang buruk, lebih baik bergerak mengubah mimpi buruk itu agar tidak terjadi." jleb! Perkataan itu sungguh menusuk Rude, membuatnya menjadi murung di sudut ruangan. Nijimura menghela nafas, mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud meminta sesuatu kepada Brown.

"berikan naskahnya padaku. Aku akan mengeceknya dan Natsume..." natsume menoleh kearah Nijimura, merespon panggilannya. Sedangkan Brown memberi naskah yang sudah selesai di dalam amplop coklat. Nijimura menerima pemberian Brown.

"ada apa?"

"kau ku traktir ayo ikut aku." Jelas Nijimura. Rude bangkit kembali dengan wajah ceria.

"wah Mr. Nijimura ingin mentraktir!? Anda baik sekali!" ujar Rude yang sudah bersemangat lagi. namun nijimura hanya menatapnya datar.

"hah!? Apa maksudmu? aku hanya menraktir Natsume saja." Jelas nijimura kembali. Rude langsung cemberut.

"hah!? Kok hanya !? tolong ajak aku juga Mr. Nijimura" rengek Rude sambil memeluk pinggang Nijimura. Nijimura mencengkram mukanya, berusaha menjauhkan rude dari dirinya.

"Berisik! Aku hanya memberikan traktiran pada orang yang kerjanya bagus saja!" omel nijimura. Rude semakin merengek. Natsume menghela nafas.

"Tidak perlu -..."

"aku akan mentraktirmu ebisu sushi, apa kau yakin?" Natsume yang tadi berniat menolaknya, langsung berbinar. Salah satu hobi natsume adalah berburu kuliner di negara berbeda dengan tema makan yang juga berbeda dari negaranya. Walau dia di amerika, ia ingin mencicipi makanan asia.

"sepertinya aku tak bisa menolaknya." Jelas natsume yang mukanya masih saja datar namun mengeluarkan aura cerah. Nijimura sedikit tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan rude yang menangis dalam kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Manik nijimura dengan serius mengamati naskah yang ia bawa tadi ditemani secangkir kopi, sedangkan natsume masih saja melahap sushi yang sedari tadi lewat. Tuk! Tuk! Nijimura merapikan kertas naskahnya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan langsung menatap natsume yang sudah mirip tupai. Pipinya yang bulat mengembang saat mengunyah sushi yang ia makan membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan lucu, apalagi dengan wajah datarnya itu. nijimura sedikit tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, tapi senyum nya langsung pudar saat melihat piring sushi yang sudah menumpuk di samping natsume.

"natsume, bukankah kau memakannya terlalu banyak?" tanya nijimura sambil menatap natsume dengan tatapan kesal. Natsume hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"benarkah? Aku rasa tidak." Jawab natsume singkat. Twicth! Nijimura sudah mencapai batas emosinya.

" _kurang ajar! Saat aku bilang traktir, bukan seharusnya kau bertindak se enaknya!"_ batin nijimura yang sudah menahan emosinya. Nijimura pun menghela nafas, mencoba berlapang dada atas duitnya yang akan lenyap karena satu gadis. Natsume menatap nijimura dengan datar, sepertinya natsume mengerti penderitaan nijimura.

"tenang saja. Jika kau merasa rugi, aku bisa membayarnya sendiri." Jelas natsume sambil meneguk ice lemon tea yang ia pesan tadi.

"tidak apa – apa. ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf ku."ujar nijimura yang juga merasa bersalah karna perbuatannya 2 minggu lalu. Natsume mengeryitkan alisnya sambil mengambil satu piring sushi lagi.

"permintaan maaf? Ah yang kau maksud itu pelecehan seksual yang kau lakukan padaku ketua? Maaf – maaf saja, tapi aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu mengerti?" jelas natsume sambil mengunyah sushi terakhir. Nijimura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"hei, kalau begitu kau akan membuatku merasa bersalah selamanya." Protes nijimura. Natsume mengambil piring sushi yang entah ke berapa.

"aku tak peduli. Malah itu tujuanku." Jelas natsume singkat yang masih saja makan sushi sampai belepotan. Nijimura menatap natsume dengan seksama. Jika di pikirkan dengan baik – baik, natsume memang benar – benar tak mirip dengan gadisnya. Etika makan Samuzora sangat teratur, ia takkan menyia – nyia kan makanan dan takkan pernah berbicara saat mengunyah. Sedangkan natsume, jangankan etika, dia memakan sushi layaknya tupai yang memakan kacang yang menyisakan remah - remah, dia juga suka berbicara saat mengunyah. Nijimura menghela nafas saat melihat ada nasi di sudut bibir natsume.

"ya ampun. Hei sini." Natsume menghentikan makannya saat nijimura mengambil nasi di sudut bibirnya lalu memakan butir nasi itu. Reaksi natsume menjadi begitu hitam saat nijimura memakan nasi itu.

"kalau makan setidaknya jangan berbicara dan membuat makanan mu berhamburan -...na..natsume!?" nijimura menjadi merinding saat aura hitam itu mulai menerkam nijimura.

"o..oi! aku hanya ingin memberitahumu -..." brak! Natsume berdiri dan mengambil tas nya.

"sudahlah aku pergi! Aku akan membayarnya sendiri." Jelas natsume sambil meninggalkan nijimura yang masih agak ketakutan dengan aura natsume. nijimura hanya memandang natsume dari sana, ia melihat natsume yang sedang membayar tagihannya dan langsung pergi keluar. Nijimura mengambil nafas yang panjang. Berapa banyak masalah yang akan ia hadapi kali ini? bahkan urusannya disini belum selesai. Nijimura berdiri dengan perasaan lesu, menuju kasir untuk membayar kopinya.

"permisi, aku ingin membayar kopi yang ada di nomor meja 31." Ucap nijimura pada kasir. Kasir itu tersenyum ramah.

"maaf tapi semua tagihan sudah di bayar lunas oleh nona yang barusan tadi keluar." Jelas sang kasir.

"benarkah?" tanya nijimura. Kasir itu mengangguk. Dia sedikit tersenyum, tapi nijimura tak mengerti untuk apa ia tersenyum. Apa perasaanya senang atau...perasaannya sedang good saja? Ia tak tahu.

"ah kalau begitu terimakasih." Ucap nijimura sambil meninggalkan restoran itu dan ucapan nijimura di balas dengan ramah. Kriinggg! Kriingg! Ada telephone masuk di smartphonenya. Nijimura meraih smartphonenya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"hello?"

 _~ moshi..moshi...Nijimura – san?ini aku Momoi Satsuki_.. Momoi Satsuki? Ah adik kelasnya saat di .

"Ah Momoi ya? Sudah lama ya..." sambut Nijimura ramah. Sudah lama sekali ia tak berkomunikasi dengan teman – temannya di jepang.

 _~senang bisa berbicara denganmu Nijimura – san._ balas Momoi dengan ramah pula.

"jadi ada apa?" tanya Nijimura yang langsung to the point.

 _~ah..apa kau ingat dengan permintaanmu dulu? Aku mendapatkan info tambahan tentangnya. Yah walau memang tidak terlalu penting sih. Apa kau masih ingin mendengarnya?_ Tanya Momoi. Deg! Nijimura tersenyum..ah bukan, lebih tepatnya dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

Mind to reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fake Face in The Truth Storie**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Character : Nijimura Shouzo x OC**

 **Story : Hitomi Matsu**

 **Warning! Mengandung Typo, Gaje, OOC dan lain – lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5 : Hujan...

Keadaan kantor kini dalam suasana tenang, semua naskah juga sudah di setorkan kepada pihak percetakan, hanya tinggal pekerjaan ringan yang bisa diselesaikan beberapa jam. Mungkin ini adalah hari kebebasan milik thompson, Rude, dan Yakazama. Rude meregangkan tubuhnya.

"huwaa! Hari ini begitu cerah ya..." ucap rude dengan wajah cerah. Yakazama yang baru datang dari membeli minum, kini tersenyum pada Rude.

"Rude kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi pagi." Jelas yakazama mengingat jika rude sudah mengatakan hal yang sama 3 kali dan sekarang sudah jam 8 malam, lagipula keadaan di luar mendung dan gelap, jauh dari kata cerah. Yakazama kini menatap Natsume yang sedari tadi menatap layar laptop nya. Iapun menghampiri Natsume dengan sekaleng kopi dingin kesukaan gadis itu.

"ada apa Mr. Natsume? apa kau mengalami kesulitan? Ini silahkan" tanya Yakazama sambil memberikan minuman kaleng itu. Natsume menerima minuman itu dan langsung menatap layar nya.

"Terimakasih. Aku hanya membuat beberapa catatan." Jelas singkat Natsume. yakazama menyeruput kopinya sejenak.

"Catatan?" tanya Yakazama sambil melihat laptop Natsume.

"iya. Aku terkadang cepat lupa dengan sesuatu." Jelas natsume kembali. Yakazama mengangguk – angguk.

"begitu ya?"

"oh iya ada yang ingin kutanyakan sesuatu. Boleh?" yakazama tersenyum menawan.

"tentu. Apa saja untukmu lady." Keadaan kantor saat ini memang lebih tenang dari biasanya. Lalu dimana ketua tampan kita? Yup! Nijimura juga menatap layar laptopnya. Kadang dia termenung dan juga terkadang menatap natsume. mengingat perbincangan dengan momoi tadi malam lewat telpon.

 _Flashback_

" _pekerjaannya?"_

 _~ iya. Dia baru saja bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan nijimura – san, kalau tidak salah sekkitar 2 minggu yang lalu... – Nijimura membulatkan matanya._

" _2 minggu yang lalu!?"_

 _~ benar! Apa ada anak baru yang masuk di perusahaan nijimura – san? ... – nijimura teringat Natsume. satu – satunya karyawan baru di perusahaannya pada hari itu adalah...natsume..._

" _iya. Seorang wanita, dari datanya dia berasal dari korea selatan. Dia sangat mirip dengan..." nijimura terdiam saat mengingat jika natsume begitu mirip dengan samuzora. Membuat yang di sebrang panggilan terheran._

 _~ Nijimura – san? ... – nijimura mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali._

" _ya...pokoknya terimakasih momoi. Aku sangat terbantu. Lalu apa aku bisa meminta tolong lagi."_

 _~ apa itu Nijimura – san? ... – Nijimura sedikit ragu menanyakan keadaan Samuzora_

" _bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Nijimura tak jelas. Momoi mengeryitkan alis._

 _~ keadaannya? –momoi tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Nijimura. Iapun menghela nafas, bagaimanapun juga, keputusannya untuk menjauhi Samuzora adalah mutlak, termasuk untuk mengetahui keadaan anaknya itu. Dia tak boleh melanggar keputusannya itu._

" _ah tidak. Kalau begitu terimakasih ya. Selamat malam." Ucap Nijimura sambil mengakhiri perbincangan mereka._

 _Flashback END_

Nijimura menatap Natsume yang sedang berbicara pada Yakazama. Dia tidak terlalu percaya jika Natsume adalah pelaku penembakan Samuzora. Setidaknya instingnya tak mengatakan hal itu. tapi, setiap informasi dari momoi itu akurat dan nyata. Dia bisa memberikan informasinya yang tepat pada tim nya, Insting nijimura pun juga setuju akan informasi tersebut.

Namun kali ini, instingnya tak berpihak dengan informasi momoi. Apa dia mulai jatuh cinta pada natsume? itu tidak mungkin. Lalu kenapa dia tidak menerima kenyataan itu? apa dia terlalu terburu – buru? Tetapi ini sudah 2 tahun semenjak kejadian itu. merasa di perhatikan terus, natsume menatap nijimura.

"ada apa ketua Nijimura?" tanya Natsume datar. Nijimura bangkit sambi mengambil jaket dan tasnya.

"ah tidak. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Jelas nijimura. Dunia mereka bertiga teralihkan. Biasanya ketua nya ini adalah langganan pulang larut malam. Sangat jarang dia pulang jam segini.

"sudah mau pulang?" tanya thompson. Rude yang tadinya bersikap tenang, langsung berubah menjadi mode jahil.

"wiih ada apa nih Mr. Nijimura? jangan – jangan ada wanita di rumah mu ya?" ledek Rude. Dugh! Nijimura memberikan pukulan chop pada kepala rude.

"berisik. Kucing betina sih ada." Jelas nijimura. Yakazama hanya tersenyum, sedangkan thompson tertawa kecil.

"hahaha..." ZRASSHH! Suara hujan begitu keras, menandakan jika amerika kini sedang di turuni ratusan bulir air dari langit.

"wah hujan.." – rude.

"dan sangat deras. jarang sekali ada huja di bulan november." – Thompson. Tiba – tiba natsume merasakan kepalanya begitu sakit namun hanya sekilas. Reflek ia memegang kepalanya. Yakazama yang sedari tadi dekat dengan natsume menyadari akan hal itu.

"Mrs. Natsume ada apa?" tanya Yakazama merasa khawatir pada juniornya ini.

"ah tidak." Balas natsume singkat. Nijimura hanya menatap natsume kembali.

"lebih baik kita pulang sebelum hujan semakin ganas." Perintah nijimura, thompson dan rude mengangguk setuju.

"untung aku bawa mobil." Ucap Rude. Thompson tersenyum makna pada rude.

"rude aku numpang ya..." pinta thompson sambil merangkul rude. Rude langsung mendorong thompson.

"hah apa maksudmu!?" teriak rude yang jelas – jelas menolak permintaan rude. Tapi karna tubuh rude lebih kecil dari thompson, dia tak kuat untuk melepaskan rangkulan thompson.

"ayolah appartement ku kan bersebelahan denganmu." Tawar Thompson.

"ada apa nih...aku jadi merinding.." jelas rude memasang muka pundungnya. yakazama menatap natsume dengan khawatir.

" _Mrs. Natsume bawa mobil tidak ya? Apa nanti dia baik – baik saja saat pulang?"_ batin Yakazama khawatir. Iapun menepuk tangannya sendiri saat mendapat ide _'bagaimana jika aku mengajaknya pulang bersama menaiki mobil ku?'_. Melihat yakazama mendapatkan ide seperti itu, nijimura berniat untuk menghentikan yakazama. yakazamapun langsung memanggil natsume.

"Mrs. Natsu –..."

"Natsume, apa kau bawa payung?" tanya nijimura yang memotong ajakan Yakazama. Natsume tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop. Yakazama menangis dalam hati.

"tidak." Balas singkat natsume.

"lalu kau bawa mobil?" tanya nijimura kembali. Hening. Natsume menggerakkan jarinya lagi.

"iya aku bawa." Twitch! Nijimura tahu jika natsume tak memiliki mobil. Apalagi tadi dia menjawabnya dengan ragu.

"jangan bohong. Ayo kuantarkan..." paksa nijimura. Natsume memandang nijimura dengan tajam.

"aku tidak bohong. Sudahlah kalian pulang saja duluan...aku masih ada kerjaan." Jelas natsume dengan nada dingin.

"kerjaan? Bohong sekali..." ucap Nijimura. Natsume tak merespon dan tetap fokus dengan laptopnya. Nijimura menghela nafas dan mulai meninggalkan natsume. yakazama bersorak ria di dalam hati saat natsume menolak ajakan nijimura. Yakazamapun ingin membuat alasan yang sama agar ia bisa pulang dengan natsume.

"ya sudahlah. Ayo Yakazama – san." Ajak nijimura. Yakazama sedikit kaget.

"eh aku? Aku bawa mobil." Jelas yakazama. Grep! Nijimura langsung merangkul wakilnya itu.

"kita minum dulu...ku traktir." Ajak nijimura. Yakazama dengan tegas menolak ajakan nijimura. Tetapi...

"tetapi bukankah kau bilang kita harus pulang sebelum hujan semakin..- " – yakazama.

"kita akan minum di viktrof Bar, kau yakin tidak ikut?" – nijimura.

"aku ikut." – yakazama begitu lemah dengan godaan nijimura, sama seperti natsume. jika natsume sangat suka dengan makanan lokal namun beda negara, sedangkan yakazama sangat suka dengan minuman yang berkelas. Viktrof bar adalah salah satu bar rusia yang terkenal dan berkelas.

Darimana nijimura mendapatkan semua informasi itu? tentu saja, dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran handal. Mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh seseorang sangat mudah di analisa oleh nijimura dengan cepat. Mendengar nijimura akan menraktir di tempat mahal, rudepun langsung menghampiri nijimura yang sudah melepaskan rangkulannya.

"wah yang benar nih!?" tanya rude dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

"bukan kau rude." Jelas nijimura yang langsung menusuk hati rude. Rude memasang wajah puppy eyes namun itu tak berhasil.

"Mr. Nijimura kenapa kau begitu pelit pada ku!?" tanya rude emosi. Namun tak dihiraukan oleh nijimura. Kini thompson yang menghampiri nijimura.

"apa aku boleh ikut Mr. Nijimura?" pinta thompson. Nijimura tersenyum.

"tentu saja boleh, Thompson." Jawab nijimura dengan senang hati.

"yosh! Rude aku tak jadi menumpang denganmu." Ujar thompson dengan nada meledek. Twitch! Rude sudah sampai batasnya.

"apa itu!? dasar pengkhianat!" omel rude. Nijimura dan thompson (termasuk Rude) mulai meninggalkan kantor. Kini yakazama menatap natsume.

"Mrs. Natsume, apa kau yakin disini sendiri?" tanya yakazama khawatir. Natsume membalas tatapan yakazama.

"iya. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Jelas Natsume. sebenarnya yakazama sedikit ragu meninggalkan natsume seorang diri. Dia seorang perempuan, polos dan cantik, yakazama takut jika ada yang mengganggunya di jalan. Tapi dia juga sudah menerima ajakan nijimura yang langka itu.

"Yakazama – san! Cepat!" teriak nijimura dari kejauhan. Yakazamapun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"iya! Dagh Mr. Natsume, sampai jumpa besok." Ucap yakazama sambil melambaikan tangannya. Natsume membalas lambaian nya. Yakazama pun langsung berlari kecil menyusul nijimura dan yang lain. Sebenarnya ada yang menarik perhatian yakazama belakangan ini, yaitu sikap nijimura kepada natsume.

dia sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengan perempuan, apalagi kemarin nijimura juga mentraktir natsume dan sekarang mengajaknya pulang bersama seperti tadi. yakazama tahu sifat nijimura, seburuk apapun cuaca dan keadaan, nijimura takkan pernah menawarkan hal seperti itu pada perempuan. Apa nijimura memiliki perasaan khusus pada natsume? karena rasa penasarannya yang sudah mencapai batas, iapun menyusul nijimura.

"Mr. Nijimura..." panggil yakazama. Nijimura menoleh ke sumber suara tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa?" tanya nijimura.

"kau sepertinya perhatian sekali dengan Mrs. Natsume.." ucap yakazama yang langsung to the point. Nijimura sedikit terkejut.

"benarkah?" tanya nijimura yang tidak terlalu yakin dengan perkataan yakazama.

"yah terlihat seperti itu..." jelas yakazama kembali. Seperti yakazama, nijimura juga penasaran dengan sikap yakazama akhir – akhir ini. yakazama memang selalu tersenyum pada semua orang termasuk wanita, tetapi saat ia berbicara dengan natsume, entah kenapa itu senyuman yang berbeda dari yang lain. Nijimurapun menanyakan sesuatu kepada yakazama.

"apa kau menyukainya?" tanya nijimura yang juga to the point. Wajah Yakazama langsung memerah, dengan cepat nijimura langsung mengetahui perasaan yakazama yang sebenarnya.

"e..eh!? tentu saja bukan itu...hanya saja itu.." balas yakazama yang terbata – bata. Nijimura tersenyum namun ada rasa pedih di dalamnya. Bruk! Rude langsung merangkul kedua orang itu.

"hei...hei apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan!?" tanya rude yang semangat kembali.

"Rude jangan kepoo deh." Jelas thompson sambil meminum kopi kalengan yang baru saja ia beli.

"apa salahnya aku tahu!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

Mind to reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fake Face in The Truth Storie**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Character : Nijimura Shouzo x OC**

 **Story : Hitomi Matsu**

 **Warning! Mengandung Typo, Gaje, OOC dan lain – lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6 : siapa?

Waktu sudah menunjukkan malam, terdengar suara hujan yang keras walaupun di dalam bar yang bernama viktrof itu.

"sudah kubilangkan! Wanita itu seharusnya bersyukur karena bisa berpacaran denganku!" jelas rude nglantur yang sepertinya sudah mabuk berat. Wajahnya memerah, tetapi ia belum berhenti minum. Sebagai teman yang baikk, thompson merebut gelas rude.

"Rude berhentilah minum, kau sudah sangat mabuk saat ini." jelas thompson yang sudah mabuk tapi tak seburuk rude. Rude tersenyum lalu merangkul thompson dan mengambil gelasnya kembali.

"benarkah...? Ngomong – ngomong... kenapa nijimura – san belum mabuk?" tanya rude yang heran dengan atasannya itu yang belum menunjukkan tanda – tanda mabuk. Nijimura jadi terhenti saat sedang meneguk minumannya.

"kau saja yang lemah terhadap alkohol." Jelas nijimura dengan tersenyum bangga. Tentu saja, nijimura sudah terlatih untuk tidak cepat mabuk dengan minuman alkohol karena itu akan berpengaruh pada misi nya nanti. Kini yakazama yang tersenyum sesudah meneguk minumannya.

"tapi memang hebat loh , walau kau sudah meminum 4 gelas kau masih saja segar.." jelas yakazama. Nijimura menatap minumannya.

"benarkah? Lagipula aku harus mengemudi nanti. Lagipula, Apa kau tidak apa – apa rude?" tanya nijimura yang sudah mulai khawatir dengan kesadaran rude yang sepertinya juga mulai mabuk.

"tentu saja! Aku baik – baik saja! Tapi...Hik! hatiku tidak baik – baik saja!" jelas rude sambil meneguk kembali minumannya nijimura hanya sweatdrop.

"kau mabuk berat..." batin nijimura dan kawan – kawan.

"Thompson, kau masih kuat mengemudikan? Bawa mobil Rude dan antarkan dia ke rumah.." perintah nijimura dengan cepat. Thompson mengeryitkan alisnya.

"kenapa aku?" tanya thompson. Nijimura tersenyum jahil.

"karena appartement kalian berdekatan." Jawab singkat nijimura.

"ugh!" thompson mendecih kesal. Iapun mengangkat rude bersiap membawanya pulang. Nijimura kini menoleh ke wakilnya.

"lalu Yakazama apa kau tidak apa – apa? sepertinya kau agak mabuk.." tanya nijimura untuk memastikannya.

"tenang saja. Setidaknya aku tak seperti Rude." Jelas yakazama. Sambil berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya bersiap untuk pulang.

"terimakasih atas traktirannya, nijimura – san." ujar yakazama sambil membungkuk badannya sejenak. Nijimura juga bangkit.

"sama – sama. ya baiklah. lebih baik kita pulang." Jelas nijimura yang juga mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai membayar bill.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brumm... mobil nijimura melaju dengan kecepatan standar karena keadaan malam ini sedang hujan. Nijimura menatap jalanan, namun pikirannya tidak ada disana melainkan masih memikirkan perkataan momoi. Dia begitu bingung, jika memang Natsume pembunuhnya, kenapa dia melakukannya? Apa dia dan nijimura pernah bertemu? Kalau begitu kapan? Dimana mereka bertemu? Itulah pikiran nijimura sejak tadi. mengumpulkan semua pertanyaan dan menjawabnya satu persatu untuk mempersatukan semua clue.

" _jika dipikirkan kembali, hal itu adalah wajar karena aku adalah pembunuh bayaran. Semuanya bisa mengincar yoreum dengan mudah, akupun sudah tahu akan hal itu. Tetapi...ada yang aneh."_ Nijimura sedikit mengecap jari tengahnya.

" _seingatku, target pembunuhan ku tak ada yang perempuan. Apa jangan – jangan dia adalah anak dari korban yang pernah kubunuh? Atau mungkin istrinya? Tapi di lihat dari umurnya, tidak mungkin istrinya. Jadi kemungkinan dia anaknya?...hmmm, aku akan meminta bantuan momoi."_ Nijimura meraba – raba kantong celananya untuk mengambil smartphonenya, tetapi tak ketemu. Iapun mencari ke saku jaket, baju dan tas kerjanya.

" _ah, tertinggal di laci meja..."_ batin nijimura setelah mengingat jika smartphonenya ia simpan di laci tadi. iapun ingin memutar balik mobilnya menuju kantor, tetapi Ia ingat jika ada satu bawahannya yang belum pulang.

" _bagaimana ini? seingatku natsume belum pulang tadi."_ batin nijimura. Matanya menatap jam yang sudah menujukkan pukul jam 11 malam.

" _sudah jam segini, dia pasti sudah pulang. Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang..."_ batin nijimura dengan mantap memutar arah menuju kantornya.

Skip...

Nijimura sudah sampai dikantornya, ia menyapa satpam yang sedang bertugas dengan ramah sambil memberikan sekaleng kopi sebagai tanda ramah. Dikantornya sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih disini. Nijimura melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sambil membalas sapa dari orang – orang yang lembur.

Setelah sampai di lantai kantornya, nijimura mendengar suara mesin print yang masih menyala. Seperti yang di ketahui nijimura, di lantai kantornya sudah sepi jika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Jadi, Bisa ia pastikan jika natsume masih ada di kantor.

" _masih ada ya? Ya ampun... dia itu sedang mengerjakan apa sih sampai malam seperti ini?"_ batin nijimura yang ragu untuk mengambil hpnya kembali. Dia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Seharusnya dia tidak bersikap seperti itu? lagipula kenapa ia jadi takut jika harus bertatap natsume? hmph! Nijimura membulatkan tekatnya untuk mengambil hpnya. Iapun melangkah ke kantor dengan sikap biasa.

Namun...

"hei Natsume kau masih -...bekerja?" ada seseorang yang sedang mencekik natsume dengan kuat.

"Niji..Ni..ahk!" set! Secara reflek nijimura langsung menyerang orang itu dengan gaya bertarungnya, namun pukulan dan tendangannya dapat di tangkis oleh orang itu. duagh! Salah satu tendangan nijimura berhasil melemparkan orang itu sampai menabrak tembok.

"he..he.." orang itu terkekeh seram. Iapun langsung membuka jendela lalu meninggalkan nijimura dan natsume.

"sialan!" ucap nijimura. Natsume terbatuk – batuk sambil memegang lehernya yang habis di cekik. Nijimurapun langsung menghampiri natsume.

"natsume, apa kau tidak apa – apa!?" tanya nijimura panik. Natsume mengangguk.

"ti..tidak apa – apa.." jawab natsume yang masih mengambil nafasnya. Mata nijimura menangkap ada darah yang mengalir deras dari tangan kanan natsume.

"tanganmu.." grep! Nijimura merobek kemeja putihnya, mengikatnya kuat di lengan natsume untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Set! Tanpa izin pula, nijimura langsung menggendong natsume ala bridal.

"a..apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya natsume yang jelas – jelas kaget dengan perlakuan atasannya itu. nijimura men deathglare natsume.

"diam!" ucap nijimura. Nastume hanya membatu dan diam saat nijimura mulai membawanya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

Skip...

"a..aw..." natsume menahan perihnya saat nijimura membersihkan jahitannya dengan alkohol.

"sakit?" tanya nijimura. Kini mereka berdua ada di rumah sang raven, setelah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, nijimura membawanya kerumahnya. Menjahit lukanya dan mencuci baju natsume yang berlumur darah tadi.

"sedikit.." balas natsume singkat. Natsume meremas bantal yang ia peluk sedari tadi. bajunyapun sudah ganti dengan kaos polos milik nijimura.

"sudah selesai.." jelas nijimura setelah selesai membalut jahitannya dengan perban dan kapas.

"terimakasih banyak." Ucap natsume malu – malu. Ia masih memeluk bantalnya.

"jadi...apa itu tadi? siapa dia? Kenapa dia mencekik mu?" tanya nijimura.

"aku..tak tahu. Tiba – tiba saja dia datang dan menyerangku saat ingin pulang." Jawab natsume.

"apa kau melihat wajahnya?" tanya nijimura kembali, natsume mengeryitkan alisnya.

"pertanyaan yang tidak logis. Tadi lihat sendirikan dia pakai topeng..bagaimana aku tahu wajahnya.." jelas natsume mengingat jika yang menyerangnya tadi memakai topeng rubah ala jepang. Twitch! Perempatan kecil muncul di pipi nijimura, merasa kesal dengan bawahannya yang satu ini.

"mungkin kau melihat warna rambutnya, atau manik matanya." Jelas nijimura kembali.

"aku melihat sehelai rambutnya, rambutnya beawrna abu – abu dan matanya...bewarna,, hitam. Yah, karena tak terlalu terang, jadi aku tak terlalu yakin dengan yang kulihat." Jelas natsume kembali.

"apa kau pernah bertemu orang seperti itu?" tanya nijimura. Natsume terhening sejenak, membuat nijimura agak curiga dengannya.

"tidak.." jawab natsume yang terdengar ragu. Nijimura menajamkan matanya.

"benarkah?" tanya nijimura. Natsume tak berani menatap mata nijimura. Dengan cepat nijimura sadar jika natsume pasti mengenal orang itu, tetapi karena ada bebrapa alasan ia tidak bisa bercerita.

"aku bilang tidak! Aduh, batu banget sih!?" balas natsume sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Nijimurapun menghela nafas.

"malam ini menginaplah." Perintah nijimura sambil bangkit dari sofanya. Natsume menatap nijimura dengan tatapan aneh.

"hah!? Apa kau tidak ingat terakhir kali aku kesini?" tanya natsume yang sudah kesal mengingat apa yang telah terjadi di rumah ini dengannya. tahu apa yang dimaksud natsume, nijimura langsung mengurung natsume. natsume reflek bersandar di sofa untuk menghindari nijimura.

"aku tak akan berbuat macam – macam denganmu asalkan..." nijimura menghentikan kalimatnya sambil menatap manik natsume. manik mereka bertemu dengan lekat. Wajah nijimura semakin dekat, natsume menelan ludah bersiap untuk menerima peraturannya.

"ceritakan kehidupanmu di korea selatan." Ucap nijimura melengkapi kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Mind to reviews?


End file.
